Et la Mort Rouge les tenait en son pouvoir
by skeleton angel
Summary: un fous refait surface chez les Sommets... deathfic


Et la Mort Rouge les tenait en son pouvoir

Une semaine.

Une putain de semaine que je me sens observé quoi que je fasse.

Et les autres... ces "personnalités multiples" qui m'agacent au plus haut point.

Le Patron, qui ne m'attire que des problèmes et qui ne coute plus qu'il ne rapporte.

Le Geek, qui se plaint sans arrets qu'on le néglige... Moi qui lui paye de nouveaux jeux et qui empeche le Patron de le frapper alors que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

Le Hippie, qui en fait, à pars commater dans le canapé du salon ne sert strictement à rien.

Le Panda, qui est de loin le plus énervant de tous. Toujours à voir des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas... Il ne peut pas voir que c'est lui qui les crées ?

Le Prof, quel hypocrite celui-là. C'est le monsieur je-sais-tous de la famille. Et puis techniquement, il ne sert plus à rien... Alors pourquoi le garder ? Il est à présent aussi utile que le Gothique !

La Fille, superficielle, conne, et chiante par dessus tout.

_Et la Mort Rouge le tenait en son pouvoir_

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans mon esprit.

Toujours avec le regard serein qui me carractérise, je prends le flingue que j'ai toujours sur moi. Sous ma chemise.

Puis je me dirige vers la chambre du criminel. Lui qui avait la sale habitude de me malmener...

On va voir qui de nous deux sera le dernier en vie d'accord ?

_Et la Mort Rouge le tenait en son pouvoir_

Quand je quitte la chambre du psychopathe déchu, je me dirrige vers celle du gamer.

J'entrouvre la porte, il joue à une quelconque console. Tant mieux, il ne me verra pas arriver... il ne me verra plus jamais arriver.

_Et la Mort Rouge le tenait en son pouvoir_

Le Hippie, facile il dormait.

_Et la Mort Rouge le tenait en son pouvoir_

Maintenant c'est ton tour Maitre Panda. Tu as tenté de me parler, de me raisonner... mais ça ne m'a pas empecher de tirer. Avant de partir, j'ai passé ma main sur ta douce fourure toute tachée de ton sang alors que tu agonisais pitoyablement sur le sol de ta propre chambre.

Désolant.

_Et la Mort Rouge le tenait en son pouvoir_

A toi Prof... est-ce-que ta "science infuse" t'a prévenu ? Ou bien as-tu enfin décidé de te reconsidérer ? Au fond tu es comme moi et les autres. Un simple jouet de la sociétée. De notre sociétée... Dommage que ton si brillant cerveau ne soit à présent éparpillé sur les murs de ton laboratoire comme une peinture macabre...

_Et la Mort Rouge le tenait en son pouvoir_

Cette porte rose me déprime profondément. Et quand j'ai tiré, je me sis posé une question malgré le brouillard épais de mon esprit : qui étais-tu au fond ? un travesti raté ? ou une vraie fille mal foutue ? J'aurais pu te le demander quand tu étais en vie, mais à présent il est trop tard et ton corp me dégoute trop pour que je vérifie par mes propres moyens...

_et la Mort Rouge le tenait en son pouvoir_

J'arrive à la dernière porte avant la mienne. Tu dois certainement travailler sur le dernier épisode de SLG pour ne pas avoir entendu les détonations...

N'as-tu pas ressenti un vide en toi, quand les autres ont rejoint les bas-fonds des enfers de ton esprit détraqué ?

De toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu m'en empecher... Personne n'aurait pu.

Mathieu...

Mon créateur. Et par conséquent ma folie meurtrière.

Je te dois la vie mais toi tu me dois la mort. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux empecher un rire de passer la barrière de mes levres. Est-ce-que le rouge me vas bien ?

Il y a tant de sang sur ma chemise que personne n'aurait pu deviner sa vraie couleur.

Personne sauf toi.

Mais comme tu m'a fais naitre je suppose que c'est normal...

Tu as peur ?

Il ne faut pas. Bientot tu n'auras plus à avoir peur, je te le promet.

_Et la Mort Rouge le tenait en son pouvoir_

Je retournai dans ma chambre et baissais les yeux sur mon torse : ma chemise qui aurait du etre blanche, était à présent rouge de sang. Au milieu, la cravate qui ma donné mon nom et qui est un peut défaite.

Je la remis en place puis, décidant qu'il valait mieux n'épargner personne, mis une dernière balle dans le chageur et le plaqua contre ma tempe.

_Et la Mort Rouge les tenait en son pouvoir_


End file.
